


The Blaugrana Family

by AnnTehCul6



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Angst, Football, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Many Many Many Characters, Romance, Sexual Content, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnTehCul6/pseuds/AnnTehCul6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Més que un club.<br/>The motto used by one of the biggests football clubs in the world. It’s not just a club, but these boys, men, mainly call themselfs a one true, honest and loving family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I will always add a specific pair to each chapter. Enjoy :)  
> (There might be mistakes. English is not my first language.)

**_Més que un club._ **

The motto used by one of the biggests football clubs in the world. It’s not _just_ a club, but these boys, men, mainly call themselfs a one true, honest and loving family. They often organize parties just for them, spend holidays together, they always find at least one day in the whole week to undertake some adventure or trip to the beach. Yet you can actually see those, who like each other more or less.

What about Xavi and Iniesta? Probably the best duo in the history of football. That house, in which they all organize their meetings, belongs to both of them or is just one man living there?

Or, for example, the popular and skilled blondie Marc-André ter Stegen and his loyal friend Ivan Rakitić, who doesn’t help him only with the problem of learning, for the young german, still foreign and unfamiliar, spanish language but also with a lots of other things. Do they share just a same hair color or is there something more between them?

Last but not least there is one more duo, which is being talked about the most these days. Neymar and Leo Messi. When Neymar came to Barcelona, fans were afraid that they might not be friends or good teammates, while the press and critics were all excited and curious, when the first disagreement comes. But oh boy, what happened. The young players are now breaking the world, winning match after match, gaining one trophy after the other, the rivarly hasn’t even got a chance to show and they’re already jumping in each others arms and hugging firmly in never ending happiness and joy. Thanks to the young Brazilian is Messi a lot more visible again, on the contrary Leo took care of being a teacher, a lector to Neymar and he tried to make him the most self-possessed and calm. The truth is, since the time Neymar came from Santos to Barcelona, his so-called diving was reduced drastically, he even shows a better mental endurance and maturity. Do we actually see the perfect example of the teacher-disciple relationship? Or is it more personal?

There are much more of these friendships and relationships between players of FC Barcelona. Rafinha and the one and only crazy Dani Alves? _Even that’s possible_. The constantly smiling two Pedro Rodriguez and Adriano Correia? _Please_. And what is going on between Rafael’s older brother Thiago Álcantara and the Chilean angel Alexis Sánchez? Boys like Marc Bartra and Sergi Roberto, knowing each other since ever…Are they acting really just like _brothers_? Even young men with a giant height difference, tiny Jordi Alba and huge Gerard Piqué, couldn’t avoid to bigger and much more sensitive relationship than it’s normal.

Too bad that all has to be completely covered and it needs to be a secret because just one public relationship like that could ruin absolutely **everything** …


	2. Get to know the team mom and dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavi and Andrés.

At the very south of Barcelona, in a residential area, stands a huge two-story house in a color of white marble with equally big garden, where the pool with a clear water excelled the most, enticing for the refreshing relax. Football lazily laid on the right of the little lake next to an old tree, maybe giving a warning for the people around, showing them, _who_ actually lives here.

In that moment, a several people were in the residence, lying and sitting everywhere they could. There was a short man sitting on the counter in a large, simply but still luxuriously furnished kitchen, and closely watching the one, dark-haired, four years older man. Xavi Hernandéz was unstoppably running around the corner stated for cooking and searching for ingredients.

„André, could you please hand me a salt?“ he murmured while he was quickly roasting the meat. Iniesta just turned around a little bit and with his long pale fingers fumbled on a shelf behind him. When he made sure it’s really the thing he needs he gracefully slid from the counter and almost danced to his boyfriend. „Here.“ Xavi took the salt without even looking at him and continued cooking.

„It smell delicious,“ Andrés said dreamily and looked under the pot-lid quietly, where the sauce was nearly boiling. In that moment, Xavi looked up and smiled brightly. „You always say that.“

„Because it’s true. Screw football, you’re going to be better chef than Gordon Ramsay.“ They both laughed.

The brunet was probably free at this moment, so he leaned on the bar table, relaxed and with his hand raised he spurred André to come to him. Iniesta enthusiastically slipped into his arms. He laid his head on Xavi’s shoulder and breathed his scent.

„We need to get up early tomorrow cause of the stupid training we have,“ younger man sighed glumly. Xavi got goosebumps from his boyfriend’s voice sounding on his skin. He heavily pulled away and gave him a quick kiss. „We should go to sleep as soon as posibble then,“ he whispered to his ear whereupon the answer was cute giggling. He sounded like a twelve year old fangirl. That’s what he loves about him the most. He gently caressed his cheeks and looked straight into his beautiful eyes.

„Let’s call those kids so we can finally have a dinner. I bet Gerard’s already chews our carpet,“ Xavi said and blinked. Then they headed to the living room where was a bunch of starving wolves impatiently waiting.


	3. The crazy duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafinha & Dani (+Thiago)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's another chapter for you. Thank you guys for all these likes and really sweet comments. ^^   
> I hope you'll enjoy.   
> xx

After a delicious dinner they all came back to the living room, each of them chose a place so they could actually fit there. Rafinha Alcantara sat on the ground behind the couch, his brother Thiago next to him and later came Dani Alves and joined them. The two of them were just talking about famous German rivals and their last match and Thiago raved about how much he would like to join Bayern Munich while his younger brother was trying to convice him that it’s better the way it is and he’s definitely _not staying_ in Barcelona without him. 

„You have no fucking idea how would it feel like to play against each other right? You dumbass,“ he was shouting at him so Thiago could hear him throught the surrounding hullabaloo. He even raised his hand so he could hit him in the forehead. Thiago was laughing really loudly and he tried to push his fist away.

„Well, I would still kick your ass, like I always do.“ Rafinha put a sulky face so he looked like a huge balloon and suddenly it was clear than anything that he still acts like a little boy even around his family. He was trying to say something to shut him up but Dani was already here ready to join the conversation. 

„Incest, you say? We don’t have _this_ kind of entertainment , don’t we?“ he stuck out his tongue to Thiago who was preparing for a painful attack searching for a spot on Dani’s body where he could punch him. „Shut up, ugly face,“ said with a chuckle when he noticed the pout Daniel made. 

Meanwhile, Rafinha was checking the hole on his sock and he pensively wondered when the hell _that_ happened. At that moment someone’s arm gently poked him and he came back to reality realizing it’s no one else than Alves. 

„He’s a freaking pain in the ass, isn’t he? If I had my cousins here with me we would probably kill each other,“ he said with a big smile and stared right at his face like he was looking for something. Rafa stopped to analyze his socks and started to pay attention. „Sometimes I need to really contain myself not to kill him but on the other hand, it’s nice to have a punching bag always with you.“

Dani laughed again and casually threw his arm on Rafael’s shoulder. He leaned closed. „I’m tellin‘ you, you two are the best I’ve ever met.“


	4. Tough guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „What?“ The Brazilian asked foolishly.   
> „Nothing, it’s just…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis & Thiago

After that Thiago rather let Dani and Rafa alone, he stepped to the window where was Alexis lying on the windowsill, with his face stuck to the phone. He didn’t even notice him coming and he got a fright when Thiago carefully moved his legs so he could sit. Alcantara leaned on the foggy window and he was watching his friend for a while without talking. Alex didn’t look up but somehow showed him he’s aware of his presence.

Alexis seemed to be truly ridiculous while he was lying there, like in a coffin, with the phone almost glued to his face and the double chin made him three times fatter.

„Aren’t your eyes sore, you insta addict?“ he grinned at the older one whereas he was pinching his knee. Alex gave him long wink and tried to focus, then creaked his teeth and with a tired voice he said:

„If you continue poking my freaking not so healed leg you’ll end up sore.“ Thiago laughed a little but the black-haired boy noticed his guilty expression.

„Sorry I forgot it was the right one.“

„Never mind…“ For a second they shared a long stare and Thiago sensed how blushy he got.

He looked away and saw his brother passionately talking with Dani, a huge vein on his forehead and his hands in the air waving so fast he almost punched him in the nose, making a big fan for him. He looked at Alexis again quite dumbfounded to find out he was staring at him the whole time with a little smile.

„ _What_?“ The Brazilian asked foolishly.

„Nothing, it’s just…it doesn’t matter, I will tell you later. C’mon, let’s watch a video I found.“ He made some space so he was pressed to the window even closer. Thiago layed down with burning cheeks and realized that he needs to literally cling to him so he wouldn’t fall.


	5. Birds of a feather flock together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi Roberto was lazily sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the screen, with fingers running through his boyfriend’s Bartra‘s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc Bartra & Sergi Roberto.

There was absolutely nothing on the TV. Some lady was running around the room, hiding proofs of cheating because her husband can’t find out. But oh no, he was watching her straight through the door gap. Total bullshit.

Sergi Roberto was lazily sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the screen, with fingers running through his boyfriend’s Bartra‘s hair. He was so buying it, Roberto didn’t have the heart to switch it off. He just enjoyed the view of his lover, his face full of fear, excited shouting when the woman hid something so cunningly that actually no one could every find the thing and then he was purely sad when the man was standing behind the door with watery eyes, planning a cruel murder.

The curly boy thought for a while if it’s even possible for a guy to have a menstruation, because Marc looked like a typical girl on her period who can’t get enough of these romantic hotchpotches. He was waiting for a moment when the older Catalan will ask for some ice cream.

„That’s crap,“ he mumbled again and anxiously looked at the remote. „Marc, baby, do you really want to watch this ti…“

„Shut up, now the major will come,“ shused him the grey-eyed lad and tried to punch him without looking. He probably hit him right under the nose, but he didn’t care. Sergi understands.

Roberto rolled his eyes and grinned at him. Whatever, he can’t see him anyway.

„Darling, you know I can see you in the reflection, do you?“ He stopped.

„Of course.“ In that moment Marc stopped paying attention to the drama and lightly moved on his knees so he could see his face properly.

„Sergi, guess what I want.“ His eyes went all sparkly.

„An ice cream?“ mooted Roberto sarcastically and kissed his forehead. Marc seemed to be totally confused for a second.

„How _the hell_ you know?“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the likes, I really appreciate that ^^


	6. Boyfriend or a babysitter of the fidgety boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar Jr & Leo Messi
> 
> (my favorite btw hahahah)
> 
> Thank you all for kudos guys ^^

„Give me that shirt you _idiot_!“ Leo screamed to the other side of the living room and he realized, scared and ashamed, that every douche in the huge room was staring at him. Neymar was standing five metres infront of him and he was laughing his head off. He was laughing so hard that Leo was kind of afraid he could choke himself. At the end he couldn’t handle that situation either and started to chuckle hysterically.

„Come on Ney, that’s not funny anymore. If you kept stealing my clothes, I would barely go home dressed."

„Well, and how do you know this is not the point?“ the kid blinked impishly and started running again. Leo followed him with a low speed but at the exact moment he saw Neymar who couldn’t avoid the coat hanger, tripped over it, lost balance and with a loud sound he fell on the ground even with the hanger.

Messi had to stop because he was already crying with laughter. The whole room was filled with sizzling and shouting of the others cos now, everyone was laughing. Neymar was in the similar situation. After he realized what happened he was lying on the carpet and brayed so hard you could hear him in the first floor.

Tearful and red Leo Messi ran to him, gave him a hand and picked him up. Neymar still couldn’t breath properly so he leaned on the wall and tried it again. Messi took him shirt with a grin. „This,“ he pointed at the piece of clothing, „will teach you a lesson.“

Neymar, who was finally alright, did an unexpected move, when he bounced from the wall, jumped on Leo and in the tight embrace he kissed him passionately. Before Messi could even got the whole moment, Neymar was exploring every hole on his face.

When the older one found out that he probably likes this more than he actually should, he pulled away quickly and left Neymar completely speechless and scared.

„This…don’t do that ever again. I almost passed out.“ Leo was breathing heavily and with a beating heart he took Junior’s shoulders and pressed him back against the wall. For a second he stared into his eyes and then he continued with kissing.

Meanwhile the living room thundered like when Leo scores a goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After these little chapters I will be posting much longer ones, this is just for the beginning ^^


	7. Prince Charming and Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan & Marc (the German one lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really sucks I'm so sorry :D

„No, listen Marc, if you want to talk about something that is feminine, you need to put there _la_ ,“ Ivan was explaining patiently in perfect german. He was sitting with ter Stegen in the corner of the living room, far away from the others and they were trying to get through the spanish book. „And if you want to say some adjective it needs to stand behind the noun, do you understand?“

„Yeah, I think I get it now.“

„Fine. Now read this, and then you’ll try to make a sentence. I’ll correct you if you say it wrong,“ Ivan suggested and hand him the book. Marc nodded bravely and got into work. There was a deep wrinkle between his eyes as he was super concentrated and determined and Rakitić realized that it’s exactly the same expression he makes before every football match. He looked proudly at the blonde one who tried to break through the nonsensical language and didn’t say any word in protest. Ivan knew how much Marc cares about finally being able to speak with his teammates and not feeling this lonely. He knew it’s really hard, he himself had to learn spanish and it wasn’t easy at all.

Now, when he’s speaking german and spanish fluently, he decided to help the new goalkeeper. Meanwhile he found out that Marc is actually really funny, friendly and very intelligent and that he likes him. So they delved fully into the studying. These days they’re such friends that Ivan feels like he knows him since ever.

„ _Kann ich_? I invented something,“ Marc blurted out and made Ivan come back to reality. He seemed like he wants to say it as fast as he can, like he could forget it in a while.

„Say it, student.“

„ _Yo quiero la puta rubia_.“ He grinned happily. Ivan stopped for a minute, wondering if he heard correctly. Then he bucked up and smiled back.

„I will accept this sentence _but_ I think that next time you should use masculine. After all, maybe I look like a woman, but yet, I’m still a guy."


	8. Short, tall, it doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi & Gerard  
> (I love these too btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all kudos, I don't mind comments neither haha. At least I'd know if you really like it and if I should continue. ^^

„Please,“ Jordi begged really annoyed and he stretched for the phone, which Gerard was holding high over his head. „No.“

„But I need it. After a whole fucking week my mom texted me.“ He didn’t give up but he also felt stupid because he was jumping like an idiot. Piqué was all grinning.

He assiduously held the gadget and stared right into the eyes of his lovely tiny boyfriend. „Ask for it one more time.“

Jordi stopped and with his arms crossed he puffed his- already enough chubby- cheeks. „Yeah? I asked you one more time, over and over.“

„But it sounds so cute,“ the tall man mocked him even more and with a long finger he squeezed the tip of his nose. Jordi pulled away in disgust and he prayed to God to remain calm.

„Give. Me. Back. My _phone_ , Gerard!“ Alba thundered and with a little fist he punched Piqué’s stomach lightly, so he could ease his arm. And it just didn’t happen. Instead of that Geri started to laugh harder.

„Don’t call me Gerard and maybe I’ll give it to you today,“ he said in response with his tongue out and now he squeezed his cheek. Jordi pushed his hand away and turned his back on.

„So I’m not gonna talk to you at all. And if you stand like this till tomorrow I’ll call Jérémy and he’ll take it.“ This worked.

Piqué took Jordi’s shoulder and turned him so he could see his face. „No, baby, _please_. Talk to me.“ He pleaded and looked at him with his famous puppy eyes. Jordi was not buying it. He shaked his head and smiled very, very slowly. With a shrug he went to také a seat.

Anyway, he couldn’t do it because Geri caught his wrist, pulled him back but instead of talking he just simply kissed him. He needed to kind of bend down, Alba is basically too short for him and he was still little bit insulted to actually stand on tiptoes. But still, while kissing, he put the phone in Jordi’s palm and in this very second he heard the tiny man’s satisfied mumble.

Then he conceded, straightened and he was finally a lot taller.


	9. Lot of teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriano Correia & Pedro Rodriguez   
> ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is it. Hahhaa not really. :D   
> This is the last "get to know" chapter. Next chapters will be (hopefully) much longer and more interesting (I hope:D)  
> Thank you so much again for all kudos. Also, comments would be great so I'd know if I should continue. ^^

„You really smoke weed, right?“ Pedro asked Adriano who was already laughing and grinning for past fifteen minutes. Without single reason.

„I don’t know. No…Yeah, it’s ridiculous to see how you focus on that game. _Pedrito_ , it’s just a Flappy Bird.“ He scratched his chin and stared at the screen. They were so closed Adriano thought he could feel Pedro’s beating heart full of adrenaline.

„Hush! I did forty. Heading straight for fifty,“ he claimed as excited as possible with this app. So in the end, he sounded like an almost dying, ninety years old war veteran who yelled _one more lap_ and then died.

„Hey, you know you’re only ruining your mood,“ Adri said without a single drop of seriousness in his voice and glumly watched his millionth attempt.

„You can try it, if you want,“ Pedro rasped with a tongue between teeth and continued with goggling the stupid bird.

„No, thank you.“

After next several minutes of inexorable trying and few really interesting abusive words Adriano was sure they didn’t even exist, Pedro angrily threw his phone away and hit his head against the wall. „Fuck it.“

„Finally.“

They were sitting there for a moment, smiling. Well, at least Adriano was smiling.

„C’mon, Pedrito. Show your little pearls.“ Correia ran his fingers over Rodriguez’s neck, because he knew how ticklish he is. As he expected, he started to laugh and comacally cringe. „Oh jesus, stop it!“

But in the blink of an eye, Adriano pulled him to the ground and sat astride his stomach. With a strong hand he took his skinny arms and put them over his head. With the second one he kept on tickling. Pedro was squirming of laughter and begged for release. „P-please, I don’t want to wet myself, it w-would be on you then.“

Adri stopped after a while, but didn’t loose the arms. Instead of that he layed on him so their faces were millimetres away. It was a gap which even Neymar couldn’t get through. „Kiss me and I’ll let you go.“


	10. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago & Alexis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, since the last chapter these are going to be much longer. Maybe even more interesting. 
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for mistakes because it's actually kind of freaking hard when English is not your first language. :D  
> That's why I dedicate this work to my best friend Dominika, cause without her I'd be a freaking crap :D
> 
> Thank you for all those likes ^^

There stayed only few guests in the house through the night. Alexis, Neymar, Jordi and also Thiago, after an hour of persuading. He woke up at five in the morning, silence and darkness all around him. Training normally starts at seven, but Thiago had always problem with sleepovers, although it’s a friend’s house, he just couldn’t fall asleep. That’s why he decided he actually could take a shower instead of trying.

When he wandered along the dark and refreshingly cold hall, nowhere was a sign of any other person being awake. Contentedly he wended straight to the bathroom, with a towel around his hips and with a small pile of clothes in his hands. The steps of his bare feet echoed the whole floor so he ratherly tiptoed. He closed the door when he stepped into the room, but didn’t lock. Why would he do it, when he was probably the only one fully awakened in the neighbourhood? Slowly and calmy he took his towel off, stepped into shower and thoroughly measured the right temperature of water. Then he just relaxed and let his thoughts to surround him.

Thoughts like if they’re going to win against Valencia, because they’re working so hard. His mind was full of a training. He looked forward to it everytime. The time, when he was running on the pitch with his teammates, trying to learn new skills and tricks, being better, getting ready. But there’s always a time for fun. Either they chased each other around the free space or there was just Thiago doing silly things with Alexis. Right there he stopped letting his mind to go further.

He really likes his friend for a long time now and has to keep it a secret. And Sánchez didn’t know at all. He has no clue that Thiago doesn’t laugh at his jokes because it’s that funny, but because he just loves Alexis’s laugh and voice, that in his presence he doesn’t smile cause he’s in a good mood in that exact moment but because it’s the young Chilean who makes the atmosphere so positive and that’s what Thiago loves about him the most. He didn’t even know that when he runs onto the pitch, Thiago’s eyes pay attention only to him, completely forgetting about the game. And he tries to ignore all of that, those feelings, lust, even those looks and stares. And Alex? He didn’t find out.

As he was showering, he caught himself smiling like an idiot again. The mood was getting better and better every second.

There was a quiet thud at the moment he wanted to turn the water off. Thiago hesitated for a while and thought what it was, but immediately got rid off it and instead he took his towel from the chair. He walked out of shower and he didn’t even wrapped the towel around his hips when the door swung open. Thiago covered his intimate parts, with shock and surprised yelp and he wanted to yell, who the hell can‘t knock, but then he noticed the person, standing on the doorstep. Sánchez. He himself pretty much looked like a nice ripe tomato, maybe little too much. He sheepishly dropped his gaze to the ground and with a millions of apologies backed off the room.

„ _Sorry_ , I should knock, _sorry_ , I just didn’t expect that someone could be up, _I’m so sorry_ ,“ he stuttered like he never did, Thiago even understood what he was saying, not as usual, when the older one talked so fast that Thiago wanted to buy some dictionary of quick-spanish, typical for Chile.

„Wait,“ Thiago bucked up and finally stopped getting redder. „I’m done here, do you can take a shower if you want.“

„I-I’ll wait until you...you know…you’ll dress up and stuff,“ Alexis hardly mumbled and got ready to close the door.

Thiago got a crazy idea. „Well, I have my clothes in a bedroom.“ With his right hand he groped behind him and tried to inconspicuously hide the pile of clothing.

„Right…should I…bring it?“ Alexis looked up and stared at him for the first time.

„No, you don’t have to. I’ll dress up there.“ With a smile he went out of the bathroom and left Alexis, standing here, confused and ashamed. He waited for him to get to the room and then he stopped. He leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. And then a counted. One…two…three…

He counted to thirty and bounced of the wall. He lightly headed to the steam bath but hesitated. Another deep breath. And he opened the door.

As he assumed, Alexis was already in the shower, opaque fog all around the glass, and he was happily humming. He apparently didn’t notice that somebody entered. And he probably wouldn’t know at all, if Thiago’s deodorant didn’t fall on the ground which was lazily mess around on Alexis’s shirt and which Thiago shed by mistake.

Suddenly the water stopped running, Alexis wasn’t singing anymore and the whole world stopped. Thiago stood on a place all frown, quiet and he prayed to god so as Alex gets rid of the suspicion that someone is stalking him and instead of it just continues in showering. But it wouldn’t be Alcantara if he didn’t get himself into a trouble.

The shower door partly opened and a curious, scared Alexis’s face peeped behind the glass. Normally, Thiago would burst out laughing looking at his expression, but now he was so abashed he couldn’t make a single sound.

„Ya need somethin?“ he asked confused and firmly hold the door. He was really concerned that Thiago can see his head only. The Spaniard looked at the pile of his last rescue.

„Huh…I just realized that I left the clothes here.“ He smiled brightly and meanwhile called his guardian angel in his mind.

„Oh, okay then,“ he answered and didn’t tear his gaze of the younger boy. He was slowly getting back behind the glass door when he turned again. „Hey, listen, Thiago…“

„Yes?“

„Will you please make me something to eat?“ he innocetly winked and grinned. Thiago’s desperate hope died in a second he said that, but he still rolled his eyes and smiled. „But only because it’s you.“

„ _Gracias_.“


	11. Getting up is not the worst thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafinha & Dani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I tried to be funny. In English.

The training wasn’t any different. Long warm up, fast run around the pitch, more stretching, quick break, fighting for ball, fun, all over again. The team was getting ready for tomorrow’s evening match for two hours now. Some of the players seemed to be kind of tired, but there were exceptions, for example Dani Alves who was the typical ball of energy, optimism and happiness every minute probably even in his sleep. Exactly at six o’clock he was already standing on the pitch. As he saw the other guys slowly coming he acquired more hyperactivity and talked with every of them. Finally, Neymar and Rafinha came as the last ones, eagerly talking about something in quiet quick portuguese, they apparently wishes no one could hear them.

Just as they came, Neymar separated with a tired chuckling from Rafael and joined Messi, who gave him a smile, _the smile_ that he could basically conjure up just in the presence of the Brazilian. Dani was wondering the past few weeks if there are only goals and assists between these two strikers. He doesn’t want to interfere in their lives but thanks to the fact, that he’s best friend of both of them, it’s not easy at all. Especially for him.

He noticed Rafinha, standing on the edge of the pitch with a deep wrinkle between his eyes, maybe thinking about who he’s gonna join. Alves looked around. He was lazily kicking a ball to Iniesta, who sent it to Alexis, but there were also Thiago, Ivan, Jérémy and Jordi. So he decided he’s going to ask him, if he wants to join them. When Rafa looked up and saw Dani running to him, he made strange expression, which caused Dani to trip over his own foot. In the end, he continued and with a smile headed to him.

„Morning, Rafa,“ he sang tenderly and with a loud laugh sat on the ground, because his shoelace got untied. Alcantara laughed and nervously – at least it seemed like it to Dani- looked at him.

„Hello, Cocaine,“ he said dimly and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Today was such a stuffy weather, guys were sweating just as they stepped outside.

„Do you want us to share a ball with you, young man?“ Dani kept on, trying to get up from the grass.

„It‘s a pleasure, old senior.“

„Haha. You’re so funny,“ Daniel hissed, because he noted Rafinha’s stinger comment about his age and condition. Then they laughed and went to the group.

 

________________________________________

 

„I can’t even.“ Dani screamed everytime he kicked a ball, making a fine rhythm.

„Retire then,“ Neymar spoke up from the other side.

Now all the players were making one big circle and there were two boys, trying to catch the ball inside of it. For this moment, Rafinha was the one, running around, breathlessly chuckling because of the Brazilians. Sometimes he needed to stop for a while to take a breath and to make the pain in his hip disappear. Luis Enrique occasionally shouted that they should work instead of these bullshits, but on the other hand he was so used to it, he just sat on one of the balls and watched them, amused. He knew that boys can handle the match perfectly. He was always satisfied with them he just couldn’t say it out loud so they wouldn’t stop working hard. As their coach he was more and more tired day after day and needed superpower and skills for his job, to keep the herd as calm as they can possibly get, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. And he thinks that lads feel the same way. They like him as a coach and they listen to him. Well, most of the time.

„If I retired, you‘d cry like a baby, because I’m your bestie,“ Dani slurred. He was still passing the ball to Adriano – thinking, when will Rafael realize it and try to take it from them- and meanwhile he was biting his thumb nail.

„No, you’re not. But I’d cry anyway cause I will never play with such an idiot like you.“ Neymar smiled so dazzlingly it burnt Dani’s eyes. And they were screaming at each other from different sides, like seventeen metres away.

„Please, Buckbeak, never whiten your teeth again or I’ll have to wear my sunglasses even to the trainings.“

„ENOUGH, BOYS! Just freaking play properly. Look, Rafinha can’t even concentrate. Gossip girls.“ Lucho thundered on the whole city and clapped his hands as hard as possible. Neymar was able to send a kiss to Dani, but in that moment Lucho stood up, almost furious, and headed to them, so they tried to look like they’re training.

 

____________________________________

 

„Don’t you think the grass is somehow…refreshing?“ Dani mumbled with a face pressed against the ground, inhaling the aroma of clay. Rafinha was lying next to him, legs and arms spread as he would fall from the tenth floor, with his sweaty forehead stuck to the green. He definitely agreed.

„I think they’ll have to scrape me up from that pitch.“

„I’ve got grass in my nose,“ Roberto joined the coversation from the far and started to cough after a while. They heard gabbing coming from Jordi and Gerard somewhere in the background, while Neymar – on the other side from Dani- looked like he died. Alves evolved the strongest power he could, lift his pinky and poked his arm. „Hey, you alive?“

„No.“

„Fine.“

„Dani?“ his right side has spoken. The answer was just a quiet hum. „What?“

„I thought I’ll handle this, but no. Dude, you’re lying on my hand and I think it may fall off.“

„I will sew it back, just let me die in peace, please,“ he answered lazily but he tried to shift a bit anyway. When Rafa finally released his arm he moaned blissfully and the whole place stayed in silence again.

Everyone from the team was wallowing like this for past ten minutes and the last minute no one said a word. Lucho freed them for the rest of the day and went home by himself, under the condition that they won’t make any mess. He probably assumed they would actually train some more, but as soon as his car left the parking lot, boys just fell down and stayed motionless.

Daniel turned his head after a several minutes to see Rafinha. He smiled with his green forehead and with a pattern of the pitch on the both sides of his cheeks. He looked so funny that the younger Brazilian burst of laughing and then he watched him with the biggest amusement he was capable of in this uncomfortable but sleepy position.

„YOU,“ Dani shouted with his last strength. „After I get up, wait for me, we’re going to my place.“

„ _Bem_. But I’m not payin the pizza, man. And I’ll beat yo ass at FIFA.“

„I think there’s some pizza from last week,“ Dani said with a cheeky smile and winked with the eye he didn’t have spiked on the green leaf blade.

„Yuck.“


	12. Next steps into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavi & Iniesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't know what the hell I was writing so if you won't like this chapter I totally understand :D

While all the players were transformed into caterpillars, Xavi and Iniesta were sitting on the stairs ahead of dressing rooms and they were leaned against the door in silence. Andrés noticed that Hernández was acting very weird since the morning. He is always one of the funniest on the pitch, keep talking, making silly jokes. But today it wasn’t the same. He only did what he was told by Enrique and stayed quiet. When Iniesta asked him what’s wrong, he just shrugged and said that he just hasn’t slept well. But Andrés wasn’t buying it at all. He started to get too afraid to push him.

He unstuck his back of the door and sat closer to Xavi to look him into his eyes and try to read something of them, but the problem was that the older one had his eyes shut and seemed like he took a nice _siesta_. André gently dig his finger into the other man’s thigh and waited for the reaction. Xavi fortunately lifted one lid, slowly, tired and grunted. 

„Look, Xavi. I know you‘ve said you don’t want to talk about that, but what is going on? I think that if you just had a bad night the boys would make you laugh anyway. There must be something more and I want to help you…“

„It’s nothing, André, seriously,“ he replied quickly. Maybe too quickly. He looked at him and smiled a little. It looked more forcibly than naturally. He‘s definitely not going to give up that early. Now he was sitting upright, all awake, with a worried expression.

„You know you can tell me everything.“

„I do.“ He smiled much more widely and looked around. There was no one, except some Brazilian worms in grass, but he didn’t mind. He kissed André and leaned his forehead on his for a minute. 

„Why can’t you tell me then? Don’t you trust me?“ Iniesta sounded betrayed now and Xavi heard how his voice cracked lightly. He pulled away and stared at him incredulously.

„Why, for god’s sake, would you think that? You’re probably the only one I trust these days. Don’t _ever_ say this again.“

„Then tell me _what the fuck_ is going on here?!“ He was kind of pissed now so Xavi judged it would be better to finally tell him. There was a long pause. Meanwhile he tried to sort his thoughts and figure out a way how to say it without making his boyfriend suffer. 

„André, I don’t know for how long I’ll stay here.“ For a moment he watched the pale man’s confused face. He opened his mouth like he wanted to ask some question, but right after that he presumably realized. He stared wide-eyes which were getting wetter and more shiny. He fastly pulled away from the man he loves to bits. „No.“

„I’m already thirty five baby. There are others with a potential they want to show the world...“

„And I’m telling you, that _I will not listen these bullshits_!“ Andrés hissed and yelled at the same time. He stood up and lost his balance for a second. „I won’t…“ 

„But nothing would change André,“ Xavi protested calmly, still watching him.

„I _need you_ on that pitch!“ Another silence. Meanwhile Xavi found out that practically every guy was staring with both curiosity and surprise. Those two never argue right? So why are they screaming at each other now, when everyone’s happy. He shook his head, looking at his partner again. Surprisingly those tears weren’t just in his eyes but everywhere on his face.

Scared, he stood up and tried to hug him. But Andrés stepped back. Xavi got sick. Did he really screwed this that much?

„Fine. I will not talk about it, I promise, just _please_ …“ He got a lump in his throat so he ratherly stopped. He tried to hug him again, and he let him, still hesitantly. Iniesta sunk into his arms with quiet sobs, while Xavi tightened his grip as much as he could.

„I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.“


	13. The Evening Siesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani & Rafinha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one ^^   
> Thank you for your kudos.

„Here I go, baby!“ Rafa shouted victoriously, when the older Brazilian had opened the door for him with a huge smile. He screamed and hugged his friends so tightly he almost crushed his ribs.

„Rafinha! There’s my favorite boy!“ Right after he let him enter they threw themselves on the couch. Rafinha sat down and called the never ending night for launched. Although they have to play a match in like eight hours, they didn’t care at all. Four hours of sleep is enough. Hopefully.

„Lads are at Xavi’s?“ Rafael asked after a longer pause, while Dani tried to set up a game on playstation 1, probably a Crash or something. No, it was actually Xbox. He turned his head and doubtfully looked at him.

„Well, I’m not sure. After that fight they showed us today… _man_ , I don’t think so.“

„Hey, you think it’s something serious?“ Rafinha afforded a huge gulp of sugar limonade without a single compunction. _What Lucho doesn’t know, can’t hurt him…_

„Mm…I don’t know. I think that Xavi just got up with a wrong foot,“ he answered disinterestedly and continued fighting with switching on the console. Rafinha watched him amused but he definitely didn’t want to help him. However he needs to learn.

„Where are your kiddos?“ he asked when he realized that no one is running infront of his face, yelling and trying to steal his piece of pizza from the plate. He hates children. They only cry, spit and steal things that aren’t theirs.

„At mama’s. This is our night!“ He furiously pierced the air with his fist and suddenly he flicked on the Xbox. „I’m a genius.“

 

An hour later they were fully delved in the football, bawling on the whole house, throwing the leftovers at each other, swearing and laughing. The ideal evening for both of them. Just as Dani won his first game since the beggining, he started jumping around the room, threw his arms in the air, stuck his tongue at Rafinha, sang some horrible Brazilian song, and Rafa realized that it’s probably too ideal. He was staring at his friend and all of a sudden he saw him in a new light. He already felt awkward in the afternoon, but now, when it’s just two of them he noticed he’s looking into his grey eyes too often, investigating tattoos on his chest in details, because in such a inflammation of the game he took his shirt off. He didn’t mind that Dani speaks throught the whole night just on his own, exactly opposite, it was almost like heavenly music to Rafa’s ear. And his singing isn’t that bad…

„Are you even listening to me, _Mr. I’m very interested in what you’re saying, Daniel_?“ He tore him from his thoughts brutally.

„W-what?“ He looked at him as in fog. He shook his head and layed the controller on the table sheepishly. Dani rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

„I’m asking you to stay over the night.“

„Uhm…well…I don’t know.“ He felt ill at ease. He felt sick and in the blink of an eye he wasn’t in such a perfect mood. Dani sensed something is wrong, he always did.

„What’s going on? Did I say something? It true that I usually say some bullshit but it’s you, and you should know me and that I…“

„No. Everything’s fine, really,“ Alcantara cut in and tried to smile. But it wouldn’t be Alves, if he didn’t sit down with a worried expression and wrinkled forehead. „What is it?“ Rafinha attempted to keep on protesting, but under the unstoppable pressure he gave in.

„Dani, don’t you feel just…weird?“

„How? Like…do I stink?“ he looked absolutely terrified and started to smell his shirt. Rafa laughed a little but shook his head. „No, I think…when you’re with me.“

„It feels good when I’m with you.“ Daniel Alves was the slowest and the most obtuse person in the world, the whole Barcelona team knew it and Rafinha wasn’t an exception.

„Right. Maybe…too good?“ In that moment Dani snorted and covered his mouth with palm. Rafa expected the worst is going to come now. He looks at him with a disgust, kicks him out, never speaks to him again and he will be disinfect his couch for an eternity. But that didn’t happen.

„That’s why.“ He’s spoken quietly and was breathing brokenly. Rafinha was afraid that he might get a heart attack or something. He touched his shoulder and looked straight into his face. Dani layed eyes on his hand. „What?“

„That’s why I always get a boner when you take your clothes off.“ He shouted so loudly the younger almost jumped.

In that second Alcantara was so red he thought that his head is going to fly off to the universe. He was giggling against his will, staring at the ground. „ _O quê_?“

Daniel was smiling again. „Now I know why are the best Brazilian.“ Without any comment he leaned closer to him and very, very slowly he was getting near to his wonder-struck face. Rafinha totally panicked for a moment, he didn’t know what to do. Then he took a courage and met him. When their lips touched the younger boy felt nuclear explosion deep down in his stomach. At least. His body inside had to look like the New Year celebration in Sydney, his head was spinning like a carousel and his cheeks were burning so much that someone could actually have a barbecue. And according to Dani‘s satisfied grunt, which made Rafa’s lips tingly, Alves probably felt the same way.

This night was just ideal. More than that.


	14. The bed accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar & Leo Messi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really sucks and it's also short so I'm sorry for that. I will try to fix it next chapter.  
> Enjoy ^^

„Yes! Faster, please, faster! Oh my god, _fuck_!“ Neymar was convulsively holding the edges of the bed, moaning loudly and wildly moving his hips up and down. He was sweaty, running out of breath, his face was red but he didn’t care. He bit his lower lip and watched Leo who was kneeling above him, causing him this wonderful pleasure. He was pounding so hard that the whole bed was shaking and he loved that the most. Lionel was constantly groaning and swearing so much, that even Neymar was surprised and didn’t know how is that possible.

As soon as Leo moved a little and hit hardly Neymar’s prostate, the young Brazilian saw stars everywhere. He made a really loud sound and flung back his head. He almost ripped the skin out of Leo’s arm but he didn’t mind. He didn’t give a crap about how much he’s moaning and sceaming. Leo knew how loud Ney is in the bed and that’s always even bigger turn on for him. He wasn’t sure if there’s anything about the boy that could make him more excited. Apparently, he had still a lot of it. Right, he could make him cum just by the single touch.

He knew that he’s coming so he started to wank his boyfriend off with his left hand. He was still groaning with his eyes shut and fists layed on the bed. Leo clenched his teeth and looked at the ceiling.

„I-I’m c-coming, _oh shit_!“ he wasn’t fast enough to pull his dick out, so he came inside. That was probably too much to handle for Junior who couldn’t last any longer and spurted the cum all over his stomach, Leo’s hand and few drops fell even on the sheets.

 

They hadn’t got a chance to catch a breath when a horrible creak echoed the room. Those two just exchanged confused looks and suddenly the bed-foot broke with the bed smashing down. Leo heard Neymar’s horror-struck shriek as both of them jumped and rolled down the cold floor after the crash.

There was a total silence. And right after it was just Ney’s choked laugh filling the bedroom. It didn’t take a long time and Leo joined. They were laughing so much, minutes passed and they were lying there and weren’t able to get up.

 

After a while they were standing next to the havoc they made. Neymar had teary eyes because he was still chuckling but now he scratched his chin and looked over at his accomplice.

„Okay, but where the hell we’re going to sleep now?“ his voice was harsh and hoarse but also amused. Leo wiped the tears of his cheeks and shrugged. „On the floor.“

„Idiot.“ He punched his shoulder and grinned.

„We can go at my place. Well, we should wash ourselves before that but…“ he shortly glanced over Neymar’s stomach, „but we should be there in hour.“ His offer was absolute nonsense. Neymar shook his head.

„We’ll figure it out after I’ll get this gross shit off my body.“ He teasingly winked at Leo, stepped to the bathroom door and showed him with his finger to follow him.


	15. Minutes before the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc (the German one) & Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer but still so short :D

Ivan was sitting by his locker thoroughly tying his shoelaces. He was concentrated with his heart beating really unpleasantly and he started to feel this well-known nervousness somewhere deep down in his stomach, the same kind as before every game, when he was in the starting lineup. His hands were shaking and he knew that if he said anything his voice would be everything but stable.

In the end he tried to calm himself down thinking that as soon as he runs onto the pitch, into the spotlight, he will only run, fighting for the ball, his fear, flutter, insecurity, feeling like this are going to blow away and instead of that there’s gonna be just an excitement and sheer dedication to the team. But for now, he felt like a first grader who is going to recite nursery rhyme to some parent audience.

The view of his boots has been covered by a shadow. He looked up and saw an angel. Not literally. It was just Marc. The young blue eyed German was staring at him with a look that could be just a reflection of his own face. Apprehension, enthusiasm, feelings that made him feel sick. Ivan understood. It must have been even worse for Stegen. He wasn’t adapted enough as a goalkeeper in Barcelona and acting like a professional- because he’s already been a goalkeeper in some other famous clubs- was sometimes really hard for him. He got up and hugged his friend shortly. He realized how much was the tall blonde shaking so he encouragingly smiled at him and brotherly ran his fingers through his hair.

„Don’t worry, you’ll be great as always. Geri won’t let you down.“ He spoke to him, his voice soft, quite and kind. His words calmed Marc a little, at least partly. He smiled back and patted Ivan‘s shoulder.

„You’ll be awesome too.“ He winked, raised his eyebrow and mumbled something in fast german, what Ivan couldn’t catch. „What did you say?“

„That I’ve got an idea,“ he replied all beaming now. Rakitić was consumed with curiosity. „What idea?“

„If you score a goal you’ll make a circle around the pitch then you’ll run to me and we will celebrate it together first. And the same if I’ll catch a penalty, for example.“ He seemed so thrilled that Ivan burst out laughing.

„Deal.“ They did a little handshake and then the German chuckled and hugged him again, much more confident and tranquil. The whistle has blown. It’s time. They wished each other good luck and stepped on the pitch even with the players of opposite team- Valencia.

 

The match was developing very well for Barcelona. Leo scored one goal in the opening minutes and at the end of the first half Neymar scored another one. They celebrate the same way as they usually did. They found one another immediately, jumped in each other’s arms and they were hugging until the the rest of the team joined them. Marc was exulting with them although by his goal. He himself has already caught three shots and he started to feel more satisfied by every second.

They all met in dressing room at half time, congratulated the strikes and rested a bit. They were discussing the plans for other half of the match and how to make it more interesting. Ivan caught up with Marc and grinned brightly.

„Everything goes so well,“ he said still a little breathless and pushed his wet fringe out of the forehead.

„You were shooting the ball like crazy. If you don’t score in the second half I swear I will kick it instead of you.“ Marc was laughing and thought about how red his cheeks must look now. Since he was born he’s always so pale and blushes so easily.

Another whistle. They ran onto the grass again and prepared for another fight.

 

The second half was kind of slow. It was visible that both teams started getting really tired, but they were trying anyways. Barcelona was still on top, but Marc had to admit that Valencia bucked up. There were many attempts but Stegen fortunately caught every of them.

And then it came.

Ivan got to the ball and then found out he has practically opened gate to the heaven. There was no one. Because he wasn’t the fittest he doubt that no one wouldn’t catch him up so he was running as fast as he could. He quickly looked to the left and saw Iniesta. He passed him the ball and approached closer to the goal. Andrés passed the ball back and he sent him right to the net without even thinking. The stadium echoed from a loud explosion, when the crowd started to shout. Ivan realized he scored his first ever goal for Barcelona club. He happily jumped in the air, screaming full of simple joy. And right after that he remembered what he has to do. He avoided every teammate who tried to run to him and headed straight to their own goal. Marc was already waiting for him with his arms opened, screaming some words that Ivan couldn’t register at all. They crashed so violently that they both almost fell to the ground. Marc had to make a few steps back but didn’t let him go. He kept on yelling into his ear how amazing he is and that he’s his hero. But in that moment they felt the rest of the players surrounding them so they stayed quiet and enjoyed the moment.  


	16. We don't celebrate, we continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi & Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter so I will add one more right away ^^  
> Thank you for all your kudos ♥

„But I still have to admit that our defence kind of sucks,“ Jordi continued talking trying to keep his balance, hands throwing in the air.

It was seven in the morning and Jordi with Gerard were rollerskating through the lonely Barcelona park. They were slowly skating for a while then vying and now they were just staying next to each other discussing about yesterday’s game.

„Oh come on, Jordi. Enjoy this moment. We crushed them, plus I feel like a good defender,“ Geri said and happily circled around the tiny boy. Jordi smiled a little but still didn’t share that sweet optimism.

„Don’t worry, I bet that Lucho will show us what he thinks. One second he’s yelling at us the other he praises us.“ Piqué laughed and moved forward.

Suddenly Jordi stopped and put his hand on his hips. It took like ten seconds until Gerard found out that no one is actually wheezing behind his ear. He turned around facing his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. „Jesus don’t tell me you can’t even.“ Jordi scratched the tip of his nose.

„Do you know that Aleix is coming back? I mean Aleix Vidal.“ Considering the fact that Aleix is Jordi’s long time friend and Alba likes to call him his „little brother“ he looked as excited as he would run into a smashed toad.

„You mean that Aleix?“ Gerard didn’t get it. „Because you don’t happy at all.“

„We didn’t talk for like…two years now. Last year we didn’t even play in national team together cause of his broken leg,“ he explained absently and slowly started skating again, „I have no idea how we will act around each other.“

Geri came over to him, took his shoulder and pressed against him as close as these things on wheels allowed him to.

„Don’t worry about it now. We need to concentate on victories and trophies. We don’t even know if he’s going to come to Barcelona yet. And if? Definitely not sooner as the next season starts.“ He tried to cheer up him squeezing his left cheek with fingers. He knows how he hates it. He pulled away disgustedly and smacked his arm, because that was the highest he could reach.

„Idiot.“

„I love you too.“

„Sshhh.“ He looked around fearfully. Gerard casually copied his stare and then looked at the other boy with wrinkled forehead. „Didn‘t you start to be a little paranoid? No one’s here.“

„I…whatever, you would be in a bigger shit for this anyway.“ He shrugged, stuck his tongue to Piqué and ran away. „Wait!“ The tall man shouted behind him laughing. „Don’t you like me back? Not even little bit?“

The answer was raised middle finger in the air.  


	17. The dance lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriano & Pedro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's more for today, another will be next wednesday as always ^^  
> Hope you'll enjoy it :D

The afternoon after-game training session was passing with hilarious mood. The players were doing exercise, trying to fix their mistakes but this time there was a bigger space for fun. Even Lucho who poured his heart out at the start and told his remarks to all who needed it, he let them to do whatever they wanted for now.

Some of them like Mascherano, Busquets or Gerard kept working tirelessly and neatly and tried to improve everything they could. In the end Enrique decided he will pay bigger attention to another players for example to Bartra or Roberto. They had to train under his supervision. After a while Xavi joined them too, as a teacher and lector. And mainly as the first captain.

The rest of them were doing whatever they wanted to. Neymar and Messi together with Ivan and Dani were trying to score in basketball only with their legs, laughing like little kids. Iniesta was lazily passing the ball to Luis Suárez, staring at Xavi on the other side of the pitch with his one eye. Bravo, Stegen and Masip the Barcelona’s goalkeepers were training together with their couch conducting them. Jérémy, Douglas and Jordi played football always with one of them in-between, while Rafinha was sitting and sunbathing with a ball by his side shouting something at Neymar.

Pedro and Adriano were standing together in the shade, ignoring all these activities they could possibly do.

„No, not like this. You’ll see, it’s freaking easy,“ Correia said quietly with gaze on Pedro’s feet. „It’s just a step forward and then you’ll just immediately step back to the other leg.“ He vividly showed what he really wanted his friend to do.

Pedro, who seemed to be absolutely confused so far suddenly looked almost surprised how primitive it actually was.

„And you say I will just repeat that again and again? But everytime on the different side,“ he guessed and tried it.

„Exactly. But you can’t forget to move your hips. You need to keep moving them,“ Adriano chuckled and ridiculously wriggled. Pedro burst of laughing but he was trying anyways.

„When you told me you’ll teach me how to do it you didn’t mention that samba is actually really difficult.“ He made a pause behind each word with the tongue between his teeth and watched his legs. „But I think I’m really good at this.“

„Are you sure you weren’t born in Brazil?“ Adriano laughed, clapping to the beat. „You’re seriously a talent.“

Pedro raised his head a looked him straight in the eyes. Adriano could see how his cheeks turned pink.

„You know. I’m learning from the best.“


	18. Unpleasant interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartra & Sergi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it!

„Alright boys that’s it for today. Just remember you can’t be scared of that freaking ball, jesus. Just take the defense. And don’t forget to practise running, we don’t tolerate snails,“ Luis spoke to the small group of defenders and clapped his palms happily. He turned to Xavi who was standing right next to him looking at all of them really thoroughly, even though no one could read his face. He just nodded shortly and softened his expression with a friendly smile.

„Lucho’s right. Although the ball looks really dangerous and frightfully, it only fucks up your teeth after it gets to the wrong foot.“ They all laughed. There were some promising stars in the B team. Alec Halilović is almost as good as Rakitić with the ball at his feet. Or Munir who even had the privilege of being in A team for a few months but he wasn’t that ready yet, so coaches decided it was better for him to stay where he is now. Hopefully it’d work out next season. Or there’s Sandro. He’s getting better and better each day. Adama is very efficient but the lead has chosen to send him on a loan so he can gain bigger experience.

„So you can play a bit if you want to and then you’re free to go at five. Please tell this to the rest. Marc, Sergi can I speak to you for a second?“ Enrique turned around to face Bartra and Roberto with inquiring look. He shot a glare to Xavi as he was saying that’s all and he can leave now and the other man smiled a bit, nodded and disappeared. Lucho went along the edges of the pitch heading to benches far from the others, even further from those who came to record the training session. When he looked at his charges he seemed to be kind of troubled.

„Look, I couldn’t help but noticed that you’re all spend a lot of time at Xavi’s these days,“ he started and sheepishly scratched his neck. Sergi was only able to raise his eyebrow, while Marc stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest waiting.

„Well, here’s the thing…I seriously don’t care what you all have between yourselves in _that_ way, but promise me you’ll continue working like this, _vale_?“ He was staring at them meaningly hoping they’ll understand and he didn’t have to repeat that again. Marc nodded and kept quiet. Sergi, on the other hand, straightened up and his features petrified.

„What do you mean, in _that_ way?“ he asked curtly and Marc unconsciously noticed his clenched fists behind his back.

„You know exactly what I mean, Sergi. I don’t think it’s now the right time to argue about that when there’s many people from the conference and a tons of other spies and reportes,“ he chuckled, „but if you want to draw attention to yourself like this and not by the way you play football, then please, go on.“

Sergi knew too well that this is a lost battle. Enrique was right, like he always is. But despite it there was something about his tone, the style he said it, that made him very mad. He shook his head that no one could hardly notice and turned on his heels, encouraging Marc to go with him. The dark haired boy tried to look at Lucho apologetically and then came back to the group. On his way he ran up Sergi and pulled his sleeve so he had to slow down.

„What the hell got into you?! Did you _really wanted to punch our coach_?“ he hissed quietly, his voice cracking by each word.

„Yeah. And I don’t regret it at all,“ he lashed out and tried to escape from the tight grip. Marc let him but didn’t stop anyway.

„What do you think you’re doing Sergi?“ he was trying so goddamn hard to stay as silent as possible so no one could hear them but the truth is that he was so chafed it was actually a problem. Roberto stared at him with raging expression.

„You haven’t heeded at all right? You still haven’t realized?“

„Like what?“ Marc asked all confused now.

„Luis is a fucking homophobe!“ He raised his voice. Bartra looked around in horror and gripped his arm.

„Please, Sergi, be quiet.“ He sounded imploringly at most.

„Like he doesn’t care about our relationships. That’s bullshit. He acts like he doesn’t give a fuck but he looks at us through his fingers anyways! He has no idea that practially everyone from this freaking team are fucking each other but he still judges us. He doesn’t give a crap about us, he only cares about his fucking dignity so no one would make a damn idiot out of him.“ He was breathing heavily, but he spilled out what was bothering him the most. Probably. Marc was staring at him incredulously with his hand still in the air. After he realized he let it fall back to his body.

„I can’t believe that you just said that,“ he said, his voice stone cold as he stepped back. In that moment it was Sergi’s turn to look confused and surprised. „W-what?“

„Enrique does everything for us since the very beginning,“ he continued with an icy tone, „since the start, he was fighting against all these objections, these disgusting comments and abusive things about him that he as a coach is one big mistake. He tried to make a team from this band of dickheads. A team that is worth something. We wanted to make us raise up again, he wants to see how we’re winning trophies, medals and cups. He’s never had anything from it. Just more stupid comments. Someone doesn’t even trust him now, while we’re sticking to the first place winning one big game after another. He makes one, just one stupid mistake and suddenly his head is under the guillotine. And you _dare_ to say that he _doesn’t care_? That man gave up on everything, _everything_ , just so he could get us to the top again.“

The minute after stayed in absolute silent. Roberto stood like chained looking at the black haired boy who’s never spoken that much. At someone who is just always smiling dumbly and who is obsessed with his dog. At someone who is standing right infront of him and rages. He couldn’t say he wasn’t constrained. He was trying to say something, maybe apologize, but he was too amazed and overhelmed that he couldn’t even find the right way to communicate correctly. On the other side Marc dedicated him the last stabbing look and then walked away without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried :D a little drama for you ^^   
> Thank you for kudos ^^


	19. Secrets between siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafinha & Thiago 
> 
> It's sibling tiiiiiiime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I'm so late with the new chapter but I'm just so busy right now sorry guys. I promise I'll try as much as I can to add new one every week xx
> 
> Thank you so much fot all these kudos ^^

„ _Hijo de puta_!“ Thiago’s voice echoed throught the whole car. He was getting angrier and angrier for ten past minutes, because– just like every other afternoon- he and Rafinha got stuck in the traffic on the way home. He angrily hit the steering wheel and punched the klaxon few times. Rafinha thought how similar was his acting to his younger-self when his younger brother got some candy and he didn’t get anything. He himself was sitting, quietly leaning to his seat staring out of the window watching the football pitch which was almost disappearing in the distance, thinking.

He haven’t spoken to Daniel since the morning. When he was trying to get back to home before the training, the whole house stood in pretty awkward spirit. They exchanged a few words but never mentioned the night before. As soon as they saw each other on the pitch they made something like a little wave and that was the end of their huge conversation. Rafael was kind of concerned. He was scared that the thing he decided to do was very wrong. He definitely didn’t want to lose friendship with someone he knew since he was thirteen. But he was convinced more and more that the kiss was complete fail. He needs to talk to him but on the other hand he needs a moment to be alone, take a deep breath and to think about everything. It was just too fast for him.

„ _Qué pasa hermanito_? You’re quiet and that is an achievement when it’s you and your constantly open mouth.“ He laughed but didn’t hide his worries.

„Nothing. Seriously nothing.“

„ _Mierda_ ,“ he said huskily, „it had to be you who can’t lie. Speak.“

Rafinha thought over if he should be honest. They are very close and their relationship is number one for them since they were born. But is it a good idea? What if Thiago won’t accept him like this? Judge him? What if he’s gonna hate him?

„I…what do you think about Alves?“ he said after a while and immediately had the urge to punch himself for a question like this. Thiago looked surprised.

„About Dani? Well, we know each other for a fucking eternity. He’s a cool guy. But yeah, if you’re listening to him for a longer time than five minutes your head might explode.“ Another chuckle. The older Alcantara was in a suspiciously good mood. Most of the time it was a victory to make him even smile. „Why? Did he do something to you? Because if he did, I mean, it’s Dani, you don’t have to be…“

„We were kissing.“

Thiago violently stamped on the brake by pure shock however it could be because the traffic stopped again. His head popped forward but fortunately he didn’t smack his face against the dashboard. He let out strangled yelp and looked at his brother as he was a complete freak.

„YOU DID WHAT?“ He shouted even louder than his spanish swearwords addressed to other drivers. Rafinha burried himself deeper in the seat and bit his lip. Now it didn’t seemed like a good idea at all.

„Please, please, _irmão_ don’t freak out,“ he beeped convulsively holding the sides of the seat.

„Oh fuck you. _Don’t freak out?_ _Joder_.“ Rafinha noticed how white the knuckles of Thiago’s fingers were from holding the steering wheel so firmly.

„But it’s still me. Even if we were dating, I will be the same…“

„IF YOU WERE WHAT?“ now he was staring at him totally incredulously.

„I-I…I like him T.,“ Rafa whispered watching his thighs with his cheeks red.“

„Are you gay?“ he asked with his voice much calmer. Rafael looked up and watched his face. „I…why…“

„I’m asking you, are you gay, Rafael?“

„Probably yes.“ Now it finally made him truly realize. He’s homosexual. And he fell in love with his teammate.

„Yeah, i’d like to see how we’re going to explain our parents then,“ Thiago stated and smiled at his brother with such a despair he would probably make cry even the toughest guy.

„What do you mean, _we_?“

„Well, _hermanito,_ I think that after all these years we finally found another common thing we have except football.“

And Rafinha suddenly couldn’t find a breath.


	20. Difficult decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavi & Andrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it ^^

The sound of a doorbell echoed through the whole ground floor. Nothing was happening for a while then Andrés slowly walked from the living room and headed to the door. There was a woman standing at the doorstep holding a little girl with angel curls in her arms. Mother had a tired smile settled on her lips but when she spotted Iniesta, her face beamed.

„Hi. So, here we are,“ she pointed out pretty clearly and André smiled back happily. He stepped back and let them enter. Before he closed the door he ran his eyes around the neighbourhood automatically just to know if there’s no one stalking them. When he shut the door he turned to face his ex wife and led her to the living room. There was already Xavi sitting on a sofa, watching news. As he saw both girls he waved and grinned.

„Hello, Xavi. I’m so glad you’re doing this for me,“ she said and with relief she put little Valeria down. She ran right into her father’s arms with a joyful squeak. „Dad!“

„Oh look who came over,“ he mumbled into her ear and held her tighter. He looked over to Anna. „For how long you want her to stay?“ When he noticed how his daughter’s fighting for freedom, he let her and watched how she’s trying to reach the sofa where she literally jumped on her favorite uncle. Xavi was always more like scared of children. He by himself didn’t have any and he actually didn’t seemed like having one anytime soon. But Valeria? He’s happy to see her everytime and treats her like his best friend. Whenever she wants to play with her dolls she comes straight to him and she can be sure that they’re going to invent another story full of drama. If she wants to eat she doesn’t even go to mom and dad, demanding she wants uncle Xavi to feed her. And when Val wants to rest or sleep, it must be him keeping her a company.

„Xavi!“ she shouted and hugged him with her tiny arms. „Can we go play upstairs?“

„You bet, princess. You know what? Go to the bedroom, uncle will come after a minute. He just needs to talk with mom and dad, okay?“ He ran a hand through her hair and smiled. Valeria nodded and obediently scuttled up the stairs. Xavi stood up and with his arms crossed passed the table.

„Well, I’ve got a job offer which could help me a lot. I’ll make a lot money by travelling so I can ensure Val. This time I need to go to Valencia, it will be just this weekend, and I know that your next match is in a week so I thought that the best decision will be to go by myself and to leave Val here with you. You didn’t see each other for a long time anyways and she wanted to be with you so much. I know that I want too much and if you don’t want to have her here I can take her with me,“ she explained while she was leaning against the door.

„Are you crazy?“ Andrés said laughing. „I mean, I haven’t seen her for _ages_. I’m glad she can be here. You can let her stay for the whole week if you want. We’ll take care of her. She can go with us to see the match, I just need to call someone to keep and eye on her while we’ll be playing.“ His face turned serious. „And about money, I can help you if you want. Maybe we’re not together but we’re still a family. I’ll do anything to keep you secured.“

„I can’t ask you for that, André. We’re good. Maybe I have an exhaustive job but I’m not complaining. Moreover, Martin usually comes over, he takes care of us too,“ she said with her cheeks lightly pink. Martin was her new boyfriend. Andrés knew just the fact that he’s some businessman-beginner. He nodded.

„Good. But whatever happens, I’m here for you, okay?“

„Thank you, for everything.“ She smiled and hugged him. Xavi was watching everything sheepisly, thinking about leaving them alone. He even felt a little guilty. After all this loving family has broken up mainly thanks to him. He started to back up but Anna turned to him, smiling merrily.

„What about you guys? Everything good? I watched your last match. You were awesome.“ Xavi grinned nervously and scratched his head. „Thank you. The team is amazing now.“

„Well, I wasn’t asking about your team.“ She cheekily winked and laughed. André chuckled and looked at Xavi who had to feel really awkward. He decided to save him.

„We’re doing perfect. We love each other.“ He felt his ears turning red, but Xavi’s expression cheered him up. Anna was now smiling like fangirl who met her idols for the first time. Since the night when André came to her and told her their relationship can’t go on anymore because he fell in love with his teammate and wants to live with him, she probably didn’t take it like she should. At the beginning she was just very sad but she didn’t cry. She was happy when she saw her husband being happy. She was definitely more okay with him leaving for a man than for another woman. That would hurt much more. Yet they were still getting along pretty well, just like before only without kisses and another trying for a baby. She has a support in him, at least a support of a best friend and a loving father who Valeria needs.

„I’m happy to hear that. Are you planning…well…come out soon?“ She tried to cover her curiosity but she kind of failed.

„ _No_ ,“ they answered synchronized. Xavi seemed scared whereas Andrés was more like reconciled.

„It’s not a good idea,“ he added. Anna nodded knowingly. The room was filled with silence for a while which was disrupted by her satisfied growl.

„I have to go. I will pick up Val on Monday. If anything happens and I won’t be able to come, I’ll let you know on time. Once again, thank you so much. Both.“ She looked at Xavi meaningly and smiled like a little girl. „Valeria loves you.“

„She’s the best and the smartest little girl I’ve ever seen.“ He laughed much more relaxed and said goodbye to Anna, because the playing time came.

„It’s strange, he doesn’t like kids but he adores Val,“ Andrés said after a little while, when there it was just the two of them in a room.

„People change. Maybe he’ll come to you next time and say that he wants a kid with you.“ Iniesta got a fright. He goggled and as he wanted to speak fastly, he started to cough.

„W-well I think we will wait with this…stuff.“ Anna was laughing hard and shook her head.

„I’ll go now.“

„Okay.“ Andrés went to a door with her and stayed till she left. He closed the door and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He stood by the doorstep and watched how Xavi was playing with Valeria. She was giggling, giving him the ugliest and the oldest doll she had, while holding the prettiest princess.

„You’ll be my favorite servant, Xavi,“ she said and the answer was another round of laughing. Andrés chuckled and by that he attracted the attention on him.

„Take care of our princess well, _servant_ , or you’re not having dinner tonight,“ he said cheeky and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I wasn't active the last month. I was pretty busy. But now I will have much more time I promise and I will post every week like always. ♥ (Because HOLIDAYYYS hahaha)   
> Thank you SO much xx


	21. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafinha & Dani

„…Hi.“

„Hey.“

„Do you want to come in?“

„If you let me…“

Dani stepped into a lighted, spacious corridor. He breathed nervously, inhaling the scent of freshly cooked food that was coming from the kitchen. He ruffled his hair with a trembling hand and kept a mild smile on his lips despite the fact he was very absentminded. He turned to Rafinha who was standing by the door, watching him with a wrinkled forehead and slightly pink cheeks.

„Did you want to speak with me?“

„Well, I wanted to but now I’m just not sure where do I start,“ Dani responded. He had no idea what happened to him. He’s always so confident, decisive and he knew for sure what he wanted. Now he wasn’t able to say a word. Rafinha doubtfully led him to a living room and sat down. He tapped on the empty space next to him, showing Dani that he should do the same. He tried to sit down as he was expecting the sofa’s on fire. He looked around the room.

„Where’s Thiago?“

„I think he went to Alexis’s place. We had pretty freaking awkward conversation today and we probably need some space now,“ Rafa explained unknowingly pulling his sporty sweatpants. Well, Alves got a little curious. He seemed much more relaxed now.

„Did you argue about something?“

„No…not exactly. But we’re pretty much…upset.“ He made a gloomy face and rubbed his eyes. Just now Dani looked at him properly and he was surprised by how tired, exhausted he looks. His face was oddly puffed with a dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn’t so perfectly trim as always but messy, every single hair pointing at a different direction which would Dani consider as incredible sexy in other circumstances of course.

„So what happened then?“ he tried to search for an answer by staring at his face.

„I’ll tell you after we talk about _us_ ,“ Rafinha mumbled looking at the sofa’s pattern. He didn’t dare to look up. Daniel felt how his palms were getting sweaty again and his heart was beating like crazy. What does that boy do to his body?

„About what happened,“ he started hesitantly, „I…somehow don’t know what to think about that. You know, I really like you, _pibe_ , but I’m scared what would others think, what’d happen if they found out…“

„I know you for so many years but just now realized how much I care about you and that kiss…I really liked it. Seriously Dani, I…we can work it out. It’s gonna be hard, but we would…we would act around each other the same like we did before, only...“ He stopped, searching for the right words. Dani raised his eyebrow with his grin getting wider and wider.

„Only what?“

„With more benefits,“ Rafinha smiled and bit his lip.

„Oh, _filho de puta_ , don’t do this to me,“ Dani moaned and laughed when he saw Alcantara’s confused face.

They were staring into each other’s eyes for a while when Rafinha started to shorten the already short distance between them. When he pressed his lips against Dani’s he felt satisfied again. First he was giving him sweet kisses on the cheek, neck, sometimes even on the nose, then he gained some courage and started to kiss him much more heatedly and rougher. Dani was returning everything to him thoroughly. There was a time when he moaned into Rafa’s mouth because he touched his weak spot. They were lying on the couch shirtless after several minutes, none of them interrupting the make out session. Even their tongues started to fight for a dominance, air in the room almost dissappearing. It was really hot in the living room, Rafinha felt like burning but he didn’t dare to stop.

Suddenly Rafinha groaned loudly when Dani’s hand ran across his growing erection. Like he was in a daze he held his palm right where he touched him and made him to keep on doing it. Alves loved Rafa’s dominance.

The sound of keys echoed the house in that exact moment as someone tried to get into the house. They both stopped in pure shock, looked at each other in a total fright. Right in the second when the door was slammed Daniel literally jumped off of Rafael and sat at the opposite side of the sofa. Rafinha straightened up with an extra effort and pulled on his shirt it the same moment as Dani did. He crossed his legs just to cover his visible boner and flipped his arm over the edge of couch casually. Thiago stepped into the room. He stopped, surprised, as soon as he saw the visitor.

„Why are you sitting here like kids when they go to the school for the first time? At least turn the tv on, maybe then it’s not gonna be _that_ obvious. Yeah and Dani, zip your pants, please.“ He let his words to sink in, watching their red embarrassed faces with hidden amusement. Then he just shortly waved and turned on his heel.

„I’m gonna go sleep now. _Ádios, tipos_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making a fanfiction with Antoine Griezmann and Nando Torres, would you guys read it? :D  
> Let me know in the comments ^^  
> Also thank you very much for kudos, I appreciate it xx


	22. Another awkward situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo & Ney ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. Hope you'll like it xx  
> Comments are appreciated♥

„May I help you, little man?“ Neymar who woke up in a cheeky mood asked, staring at the tiny man infront of him. Messi pouted and scraped through the slim body of young Brazilian, who was already giggling while closing the door behind them.

„I helped you break the bed. We’re going to buy a new one,“ Leo stated and picked up Neymar’s car keys from the table. „I’m driving.“

„Whoa! Slow down,“ Neymar blurted and tried to calm Messi a little. He turned him so he could look into his eyes almost offended. He took the keys from him and stepped closer. „And what about we said a hello to each other before we leave?“ He whispered into his ear watching Leo’s goosebumps. He grinned provocatively and gently bit his earlobe. Messi moaned quietly with a feeling of being defeated again.

„Oh fuck you,“ he tried to protest. Neymar just laughed instead and with his fingers wandered under Leo’s shirt. He pressed him against the wall, throwing the keys on the floor so he had a easier access to his body, holding his hips, kissing his neck. Meanwhile Leo was stroking Ney’s hair, enjoying the feeling with his eyes closed. „Be careful, no hickeys. I need to be home by evening, Antonella would go crazy.“

He realized immediately that he should not say that. Neymar stopped and held his position for a few seconds. Then he straightened up, confusion and anger in his eyes. „Well, I don’t want to disrupt your amazing plans, but didn’t we agreed on having dinner together after…oh wait…we have actually never had _a single fucking night for ourselves_.“

He pulled away and looked at him in disbelief. Messi fidgeted, fixing his shirt. „Ney, I’m so sorry but I can’t tonight. I didn’t see Thiago for a long time anyway and…“ He looked at him with a fright as he saw tears slowly forming in Neymar’s eyes.

„You saw Thiago two weeks ago. I didn’t see Davi for three months,“ he said with a hoarse voice.

„I’m so sorry, I didn’t want it this way.“ Leo dropped his gaze to the ground, he was so ashamed he would much rather run away, hide himself somewhere, probably underground. „It’s hard, but on the other hand I don’t want Anto to think that I’m cheating on her.“

„ _Aren’t you_?“ Neymar raised his voice. „Isn’t it true, that everytime, instead of going home after the training, to your loving girlfriend and a little son, you go to _my_ place and sleep with _me_? What do you want, Leo? I’m just your bitch right? Or what? Do you want to be with me? Do you love her?“ The tears were streaming down his cheeks. „Do you love _me_ , Lio?“

This question just caught Messi by surprise. He hasn’t thought about his feelings for a minute. He knew how disgusting was a thing he does to Antonella and to his son, he’s never wanted to cheat on anyone. But it happened once, twice and then he just stopped thinking about it. When he came home he didn’t dare to look Anto in the eyes but he kissed her anyway and asked her about her day. He didn’t recognize himself. He didn’t recognize the person he became. But he felt completely different around Neymar. He loved the way he provoke him, the way he was acting like a child, yet, he still managed to help him in his hardest times. He loved his smile, the fact that he was actually very shy. He realizes everyday more and more how much he’s affected by him. And he also took in the fact that his girlfriend, who he knows since they were both children, didn’t mean anything to him anymore.

He looked at that skinny Brazilian boy whose face was all wet by salty water, and he saw him in a different light. Their relationship was nothing but football and sex. Jokes and making fun of each other. But he knew, somewhere deep down, that he wants more. He carefully raised his hand and wiped off the tears from his face. Neymar was probably fighting with himself, thinking if he should stepped back, but then he just stayed still and closed his eyes instead. Before he could open them he felt Leo’s lips brushing against his own. He didn’t want anything passionate, he just gently pecked him and pulled away. He almost set him on fire with his stare. Junior felt his heartbeat getting faster and faster. He hates when he’s losing his control.

„I love you.“ Neymar’s eyes widened. „But you need to give me some time to get used to it. You did enough for me, yet I’m asking you for one more thing. Just a little time.“

To his surprise the Brazilian smiled. His eyelashes were still heavy from crying, but now he was smiling. He pulled Leo into a tight hug, breathing in his scent with a quiet sob. „I’ll give you as much time as you need.“

They stayed like this for a minute. Then Lio chuckled and pulled away.

„We need to buy the bed. Because we can’t fit in one couch,“ he said and paid attention to Neymar’s face. In that moment, he turned into happy child again. He hugged him once again, picked up the keys and rushed out of house without a single word. Messi followed him laughing, yelling at him to wait.

 

 

„And what about this?“ Neymar’s finger was pointing to an especially big one, garnished with some white wood and higher headboard.

„We’ll both drown in it,“ Leo laughed and Neymar grunted agreeably. He continued walking through the aisle, scanning every single bed for at least two minutes. Messi spotted a young woman with a label on her blue costume, decisively heading to them.

„Good morning,“ she said as soon as she reached them. Neymar turned and smiled brightly. They both responded.

„Are you chosing a new bed?“ she asked politely and when they nodded she rubbed her palms happily. „For who exactly?“

Neymar hesitated. He definitely wasn’t that stupid to tell her it’s actually for them. „For me.“

„Okay,“ the lady’s face brightened even more as she thought for a moment. „And do you have an idea? Double or a bed for one?“

„I’d rather have a bigger one, you know, guy needs a space.“ They both laughed. Neymar noticed Leo’s expression, looking like he fights with his own mind, trying not to laugh.

 

 

After an endless hour they finally chose the right one. Both found out that the woman was a big fan of Barcelona club and a huge Neymar fangirl. He took a photo with her and with Leo, then they agreed on giving her Neymar’s adress, using their service, so the company can deliver the bed there. Now they were standing outside, slowly heading to the car.

„I don’t have to sleep on the floor after all,“ Neymar sighed and clapped his hands. Leo made a face and shoved him. „And what about me?“

„The couch is comfortable too.“ He stuck out his tongue and ran away so Leo couldn’t catch him.


	23. Germany vs. Croatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan & Marc the vampire (Stegen lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one, shorter but still, hope you'll like it ^^   
> Comments are appreciated xxxx

„Tommy’s gonna win for sure. He’s a star.“

„Croats are so much better at playing tennis than Germans. Marin’s number one.“

Ivan and Marc were sitting on the floor infront of the huge television hang up highly on the wall. They were watching a match for the first place on the tennis court in Croatia. The German player Tommy Haas was currently winning the second set, but Ivan, who was cheering Marin, didn’t lose his hope.

„Oh please,“ Marc grinned and slightly hit Ivan’s shoulder, „you’ve got no one like Dustin Brown. He’s going to be the world’s number one one day, I’m telling you. He will beat the shit out of Djoković.“

„Now that’s just stupid to think that,“ Ivan laughed, taking a handful of popcorn. „ _That_ Dustin isn’t even a German.“

„He _is, you idiot_ ,“ the younger blonde boy tried to defend himself, drinking a juice. He hated it. But unfortunately he couldn’t drink anything like cola or something equally sweetened.

„Listen,“ Rakitić turned his face to Marc when the screen flickered and the commercial showed. „Did Lucho even talked to you lately? You know, if he’s giving you a chance this season or something.“ Ter Stegen shook his shoulders.

„His mind is full of Claudio. But I don’t blame him. Bravo is much better than me. Older and more experienced. But anyways, I think I could do it.“ His smile faded. „Enrique is not allowed do a single mistake.“

„Oh come on…“ Ivan smiled encouragingly poking his arm with elbow. „I think you’ll shine. And Luis will realize sooner or later that you’re time is coming. Everyone will realize it.“ Marc smiled back after a little pause.

They were staring into each others eyes and Ivan suddenly felt how’s the room getting hotter and hotter. Luckily the end of the commercial came. They both started to pay attention back to the screen. Marc- with his eyes fixed on television-quietly moved a little closer to Ivan. He leaned on his arms, spreading his legs all over the carpet, bringing back the blood circulation. He seemed to be as close to Ivan as he possibly could get.

In the middle of the third set when they finally stopped arguing if Haas wins it or not, Rakitić took the courage and ran his palm across Marc’s hand by mistake. His cheeks and ears turned bright red. Ter Stegen was happy in that moment, that the room was dark so Ivan couldn’t see his face in the gloom. Despite it he left the hand exactly in the place, not moving at all, hoping that Ivan did it again.

Tommy Haas won but Marc couldn’t care less.


End file.
